Shadow Seeker
by Fk306
Summary: Sequel to Shadow Killer. Leslie has returned to Earth without any memories. Some of her friends come to earth before she returns to Middle Earth. First 5 chapters are of her regaining her memory.
1. Prank On Alexander Rodriguez

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and I probably never will.**

**_Important note: This is a sequel to Shadow Killer you must read that one in order to understand this one._**

* * *

**Leslie's POV**

It has now been 4 months since Alexander Rodriguez or as I like to call him Alex or as I like to call him when nobody is around Big Brother. I have now been able to remember Shadow Killer clearly and I could explain about her to my new family. Alexander was a tall person; he had short brown hair and hazel eyes. Janet, my foster mother, was and average sized woman that reminded me a lot of Mrs. Weasley from Harry Potter. Only skinnier and with two children, Alex and I, but she had the same affection for her children as Mrs. Weasley which meant that she insisted that I always ate seconds. Frank Rodriguez was slightly shorter than Alex, he had brown hair as well and Hazel eyes. Alex got his looks from Frank. All of them were very kind and caring and once a month passed they officially adopted me as there own daughter instead of just a foster child. They had a two-story house with lots of rooms. 4 guest rooms, 3 rooms, one for Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez, one for Alex, and one for me, a library, a game room, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, a exercise room, and a swimming pool with a slide and a small diving board. All my injuries were gone though if you looked closely enough you could see a few scars. My room was in the second floor and when I had nothing to do and wasn't hyper I would think of disadvantages of being in the floor normally it was during the night and it normally resulted in me creeping up to Alex's room. Oh, silly me, here I am telling, well thinking, about my family and yet you know nothing of me. I am pretty much average I'm 14 years old and turning fifteen in December 11, a few days from now, I have long brown wavy hair that reaches just under my shoulders, I have chocolate brown eyes and wear contacts because I was not used to wearing glasses. To my dismay, I have a rather large chest C-cup to be exact. Anyway, back to the main subject, like on countless nights where I imagine all the disadvantages I was found in the dark hallways creeping toward the last door to the left in the hallway. I opened the door and found Alex in his bed sleeping. I creeped up next to him and shook him gently he opened his eyes slowly and stared at me.

"You got bored?" He asked sleepily, and I nodded. He scooted to the side and made room in the bed for me. By now, he was used to being woken up by me.

"You really have to find a new way to get rid of your boredom. What do you do that makes you so scared that you can't sleep alone?" He asked.

"Do you really expect me to answer that?" I asked. He stared at me for a second.

"No I don't." He answered sadly. So I climbed into the bed and fell asleep facing the wall.

**The next morning**

I woke up early as usual. Alex was still sleeping facing away from me to the opposite wall. I smiled and got up then started to do a few unnoticeable changes to his room. At least they would be unnoticeable to someone that was half-awake. I smirked at his sleeping form and left the room and into the kitchen. Janet Rodriguez was there making breakfast.

"Hello, Leslie. You're up early." She said to me gently and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm always up early mom." I said.

"You called me mom." She said with pleasure and surprise in her voice.

"Yes I did. You adopted me 3 months ago. And I certainly think of you as my mom." I answered with a smile and the next nanosecond I was being in a bone-crushing hug, which was interrupted with a shout from upstairs. Janet looked shocked then gave me a knowing look. Before she could even open her mouth, Alex came out and looked around the kitchen. He was covered with white feathers and a red glove was on his head. I imagine that he removed the birthday hat from his mouth though. I shrieked and ran toward the door.

"IT'S THE OUTER SPACE CHICKEN! IT WANTS TO HURT ME!" I screamed as I opened the door and ran out into the backyard with an angry Alex chasing me trying to get me. Over next door my neighbor a short gangly guy woke up at the noise and looked out the window.

"It's too early for them to be hyper." He murmured and went back to sleep. So I guess you can say this happens often. Despite all the pranks that I pulled on Alex, he, Janet, and Frank still loved me as a member of there family. To my relief Alex enjoys pranks even when they are played on him. Unfortunately, he also loves to play them on people, just last week I woke up to find myself on the ceiling with one arm and both legs tied to the ceiling. How he managed that I don't know. He didn't tie one of the hands so that I could manage to free myself. Good to say that later that day he found himself walking into his room to trip on a plastic string that was clear and landing face first into a pie that unleashing the trigger and getting him caught in a net. He was startled and it took him a moment to realize that there was a sheathed dagger in the pie so that he could set himself free. Yes, when we pull a prank on each other we normally leave something hidden for them to find and manage to get out of the trap. So, yeah he was chasing me around the pool until I accidentally slipped on one of the tiles and plunged headfirst into the deep side of the pool. I got a lung full of water and swam to the surface as quickly as possible as soon as my head was out of the water I saw Alex looking at me with worry in his face. I made it to the edge where I started to cough rapidly and he bent down and picked me up then put me on one of the chairs for tanning.

"You ok?" Alex asked and I nodded once I stopped coughing.

"Good. Now, how do I get these feathers off?" He asked and I started coughing again. It took him a moment to realize that I was laughing and not coughing since there was still a little water in my lungs.

"Just pour some water in the parts where the feathers are. I don't think I need to tell you how to take off the glove.

* * *

_**A/n: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry it isnt very long.**_


	2. Legolas and Gimli meet LeslieAgain

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.**

**A/N: MY BIRTHDAY IS TODAY!

* * *

**

**Third POV**

Legolas and Gimli were exploring a forest as promised and Gimli couldn't wait until they went to the glittering caves. At the moment, they were in Fangorn forest. Legolas enjoying himself; Gimli hoping that this would be over soon. It had been four months since Leslie's disappearance. Nobody ever said that she was dead even though some thought she was but those people never voiced out there opinions because they did not want to get Hopper mad. Hopper was a fox demon; he had brown hair that reached up to his cheek and brown eyes. He normally wore traveling clothes even when he wasn't traveling. He kept five daggers hidden all over his body. One in the back of his neck, two in both his arms (he always wore long sleeved shirts) and two in his boots. He was 6 feet tall while Leslie was only 5 feet tall. Though he never admits it, everybody knew that he loved Leslie. If he didn't he would not be so mad when people claimed that she was dead. For there own safety nobody ever mentioned Leslie around Hopper unless it was if they found her, which wasn't likely to happen. Most of the elves have already gone to the Grey Havens but not Legolas, Arwen, her twin brothers and a few others that Leslie never met, among those that Leslie never met were Haldir's brothers _(Fk306: If somebody could please tell me there names I know one is Orophin but I don't remember the other XP) _sadly Haldir had died during the battle of Helm's Deep. Anyway, back to Legolas and Gimli; Or for those Gimli fans; Gimli and Legolas.

They walked in the forest when they came upon a strange rode, which conveniently is the same one Alex found Leslie in. Even more conveniently, Leslie had decided to go for a walk around this very road at this very moment when Gimli and Legolas or Legolas and Gimli found the road. Leslie was wearing the usual some jeans, and a shirt that either said something or had a picture. Today it had a picture of Inuyasha; it was all purple with some white in it. She blinked at them confused because she had a vague feeling that she had met them before. She shrugged it off and tried to walk past them.

"Leslie?" Legolas said staring at her in shock and Leslie could hear surprise and gladness in his voice. She was slightly scared wondering how he knew her name.

"That's my name, though how you know it I don't know. I certainly don't know you." Leslie said staring at them with a neutral expression that she so often used around people, she didn't know.

"Leslie. We traveled together. We fought Orcs and Urukhai together. You disappeared four months ago after a battle with Wargs and Orcs." Legolas said looking at her in disbelief.

"I have no recollection of ever fighting and I have no recollection of ever meeting you. I will tell you this though, I lost my memory a few of my memories a few months ago so it is possible that I have met you two at some point." Leslie answered looking sad. The name Hopper went through her mind but was pushed aside rather quickly.

"You lost your memories? That explains it." Gimli said nodding.

"Yes I did. Since you clearly know me I feel awfully weird asking this but what are your names?" Leslie asked looking embarrassed.

"I'm Legolas and he is Gimli." Legolas answered.

Leslie closed her eyes and tried to see if she could remember anything having to do with those names. Legolas noted that she probably wasn't being very successful because she started to frown with concentration.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could remember. All I truly remember is that I went to Middle Earth but I don't remember what happened while I was there. How did you get here by the way? This is nowhere near Middle Earth." Leslie said looking confused.

"What do you mean that we aren't anywhere near Middle Earth!" Gimli shouted and Leslie visibly flinched.

"This place is only called Earth no Middle in it." Leslie said in a dignified voice as to not show that she had been startled.

"Do you know how to get us back?" Legolas asked.

"Yes." Leslie answered with a smile. Legolas and Gimli smiled with relief.

"But I aint taking you back." Leslie finished. Gimli and Legolas face fell.

"And why, very well, not!" Gimli shouted but was taken aback when Leslie didn't flinch like the other time. He found it odd that she wouldn't flinch this time because he had used more force in his voice.

"You asked me if I knew how, and I do but you didn't ask me if I could take you back, which I can't. I cant because I don't know how to do it I just know how to go back I just don't know how to do it." Leslie answered calmly.

'Where had that come from?' Leslie thought to herself. The name Shadow Killer drifted through her mind but pushed it aside. Deep down Leslie knew that it had been Shadow Killer that had said that but shrugged it off. Shadow Killer was only someone Leslie wrote of in her stories. That and it was the title of her story where she went to Middle Earth and befriended the Fellowship. Little did Leslie realize that that story wasn't from her imagination and it really did happen. The theme from Harry Potter started to come out of her pocket and Legolas and Gimli took out there weapons.

"Don't worry it's just my cell phone." Leslie said taking it out. She gestured for them to keep quiet.

"Hello-hello, Leslie speaking, who, may I ask, is calling?" Leslie said cheerfully. Legolas, with his elf ears, could hear the entire conversation.

"_Guess." _The voice answered. It was a mans voice.

"It's the outer space chicken! _(look at chapter one)_" Leslie shouted in mock surprise.

"_You're lucky we are talking through the phone or I would have smacked you for your stupidity." _The voice said with an annoyed sigh.

"Now we both know that is the reason you love me so very much." Leslie said dramatically.

"_Sometimes I wonder why I adopted you as my sister." _The voice said with a mock dramatic sigh. Legolas inwardly sighed with relief. She has not replaced Hopper even though she doesn't remember who he is.

"I already said that you love me. Besides I was very polite when you first met me. With my injuries, I couldn't be anything but polite because I had no idea how to react. Why did you call by the way?" Leslie asked changing the subject for no apparent reason that Legolas could see. But then he didn't know Leslie as long as Aragorn had and the changing of subjects was thing Aragorn forgot to mention.

"_Where are you? Mother is getting worried." _The voice said.

"I'm where you found me four months ago. I met two people who seem to have known me before you found me." Leslie answered.

"_That's great! You want me to pick you and those two up? There welcome to stay in the guest rooms. I will tell mom to prepare them." _The voice said and Leslie grinned.

"That would be great Alex!" Leslie said cheerfully and Legolas realized that was the first time she had said the stranger's voice.

"_Well, I will be going now see you in a few." _Alex said and hung up.

"That was my new brother. He was the one that found me and he adopted me into his family. I'm still not used to calling Janet and Frank, mom and dad yet though. He is going to come pick us up so we just wait, also you are going to be staying at my home until you are able to go back to Middle Earth." Leslie said turning back to them.

"Thank you. We appreciate it." Legolas said but Leslie didn't hear since she entered her own little world as she often did.

**A few minutes later**

Leslie was sitting on the floor reading a book written by Anne Rice _(Fk306: I just love her books!)_ Blackwood Farm.

'Where did she get that book? She has no bag and I don't remember her holding it.' Legolas thought but then shrugged it off. Truthfully, Leslie had it in her jacket pocket, which was a rather big pocket. Alex came about 10 minutes after the call and nobody had said anything. When he got here on the truck and got out Legolas and Gimli took out there weapons making Alex freeze and stare in shock.

"Put your weapons down. As you can see. Alex has nothing to defend himself… Unless he decides to run you over with his car." Leslie said as an afterthought.

"That is not helping you crazy person!" Alex hissed at her.

"I know." Leslie said smiling and Alex glared at her.

**Leslie's POV**

After finally convincing Gimli and Legolas that the car was safe and explaining how the car worked, I got to enjoy the satisfaction of them acting like 5 year olds on there first car ride. You know the "I get the window seat!" kind of argument that most little kids have when they are going for a drive. Maybe I shouldn't have offered that I go in the backseat. I never did like the front seat I always felt insecure. In the end Alex said that Legolas could be in the front for being coughtallercough, yes he really did say it while coughing.

"Think of it this way Gimli. If we hit another car, Legolas will be hurt more than you will. That's why I never like to go in the front." I whispered to Gimli. Gimli, despite being friends with Legolas now, grinned at this. To say the least both of them were excitedly pointing at random stuff asking what they were like McDonalds.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Happy Birthday Leslie." Alex said without turning but I noticed a faint smile on him. He had something hidden, I hate it when they hide stuff from me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I wanted to post this on my BIRTHDAY! You may have noticed that Leslie has the same birthday as I.**


	3. SURPRISE

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.

* * *

**

**Legolas POV**

I was shocked when I heard this man, Alex, tell Leslie Happy Birthday. So was she.

"You remembered!" She said happily then gave him an awkward hug from behind because he was driving. Both Gimli and I congratulated her, which she took warmly and hugged us as well then went back to reading the book. I noticed she had put away the previous one and was currently reading Blood and Gold or was it Gold and Blood. I turn around and look at it again and, yes, it was Blood and Gold. It was written by the same woman, Anne Rice, I think. Leslie smiled at me then went back to reading. I wondered how to get back. Later today, I will go back over to the place where she found us and look around. We arrived to the house where we would be staying and was pleased that it was a small walk to the place where we had been found.

"Leslie, you being a girl and all, will have the pleasure of going in first and as the saying goes. 'Ladies first'" Alex said and Leslie, almost instantly, looked at him suspiciously. He just smiled and I heard giggling from inside and guessed what was going to happen.

"You know what's going to happen don't you Legolas? I can see the smile on your face. I do not like it when people hide stuff from me!" She whined which made me smile even more. She opened the door slowly then grabbed a rock and threw it inside.

"Mother f------ that f------ hurt" Someone shouted from inside. Yup, she hit someone in the head. Of course, this was said so quietly that Alex and Gimli didn't hear. Leslie had as good as hearing as I did so yeah she heard too. Finally, Alex got tired of waiting and literally grabbed her, lifted her off the ground, and threw her inside. I stared at him.

"Don't worry I do this often. She never gets hurt for some odd reason." Alex said.

'It's because she is a fox demon.' I thought to myself.

"SURPRISE!" I heard from inside and smiled.

"ALEX! I AM GOING TO FU—REAKING KILL YOU!" I heard. It sounded as though she had remembered in the back of her mind that she never cussed. Alex blinked then insisted that I go in first for being the 'taller' guest. I had the impression that he only said that to tease Gimli. Me, not wanting to deal with Leslie's wrath first insisted to a too-upset-at-Alex-to-realize-the-danger-he-was-walking-into Gimli to go in first, which he did gladly. Poor, poor Gimli. I moved sideways just in time to narrowly miss being hit in the head by a dwarf who fell into a body of water not too far from the door. This is where I learned something new: Gimli knew how to swim………………Shocking I know.

"Sorry Gimli, I thought it was Alex coming in." Leslie said coming out with lots of colorful papers on her in which I assumed she got covered in when the people inside shouted 'surprise'. How she was able to confuse Gimli for Alex I will never know.

**After being introduced to everybody and learning what everything was and how to use them.**

I walked around the house now that I was used to everything, which took several hours of getting used to, I might add. The guest were all leaving the house but one of them stayed long enough to tell Leslie:

_Happy Birthday to you_

_You live in a zoo_

_You look like a monkey_

_And you smell like one too._

I was confused because Leslie neither smelled or looked like a monkey. Before anybody could say anything the guest left the house.

**Third POV**

While Legolas pondered on the riddle he suddenly had an urge to do something.

**5 Minutes later**

Leslie was walking toward the room to hear a toilet being flushed and to find Legolas going out of the restroom. For those of you readers that don't get what just happened. Legolas had the urge to do something so he went to the restroom and peed after learning how to use the toilet.

**Legolas POV**

After finishing my business I went outside and started to walk toward, we had been found. I made it to that place and started to walk around. After a few minutes, I blinked and found myself in familiar territory. I was back in Middle Earth. That was rather easy. I turned around and started to walk back to find myself back in Earth. I took a step back and I was in Middle Earth then took a step forward to find myself in Earth. So much for having trouble getting back… _(Fk306: I bet you thought that the title of the chapter was 'Surprise' because of the surprise party. Well, it had that title for two reasons and now you know both reasons so Nyah!)_ Then a weird image came to me.

_Leslie walked up to Alex and stared up at him since she was so short, a head taller than Gimli to be exact. She glared at him for no reason._

"_When life gives you lemons, choke on them and die… You stupid lemon eater." She said and walked away with a lemon in her hand._

Told you it was a weird image. Especially since, it had nothing to do with the situation. I blinked then realized that the scenery changed completely. One moment you're in the forest and the next you're next to a road in a completely different world.

"_You asked me if I knew how, and I do but you didn't ask me if I could take you back, which I can't. I cant because I don't know how to do it I just know how to go back I just don't know how to do it." Leslie answered calmly._

Ok that image is better. I guess. Why did Leslie say that if I just pretty much found a way to go back to Middle Earth? I wonder if for some reason she couldn't go through. Maybe something or someone was trying to stop her from coming back but who? There was a silence as I thought this over, if you're wondering I was currently on Earth, then it hit me like an Orc that had a excellent throwing arm and threw a rock at my head. One word came to mind: Shadow Killer. Well technically, it was two words but you get my point. The question is why would Shadow Killer prevent Leslie from coming back? I will have to think over this another time and there is the possibility that Shadow Killer didn't prevent Leslie from coming but if Shadow Killer didn't then who did? I should go find Hopper now that I know how to get to Middle Earth and back. But first….

**Third POV**

A few minutes later, you see Legolas riding a bicycle and heading through the forest of Middle Earth on the way to Gondor where Hopper currently was. As you most likely already, know. The sight of an elf on a machine that doesn't exist in Middle Earth, riding toward Gondor is not a sight that anybody has ever seen before and if I were the reader I would be laughing at the image of an elf standing out because he decided to take a bike to Middle Earth.

**

* * *

**

A/N: That is Chapter 3 and I oh so hope you enjoyed it. Even though it probably made no sense.


	4. Welcome to Earth my dear friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR**

**A/N: I got this idea during fourth period when my friends and me were working on my friends story. She told me to work on it and I started to write in attempt of imitating the vampire Lestat or as he likes to think of himself Lestat the Magnificent or Saint Lestat in the book Blood Canticle. I'm going to try it in this chapter, tell me if you think I should continue to write that way.**

**_Satan POV_**

**_Mom POV_**

Gabz POV

**Peach POV**

**Bitchlashes POV**

_All Five _

Normal

_Thoughts_

A/n: These are I and my friends hope you enjoy. FYI my nickname in school is Mom because I am the responsible one.

* * *

**_As Legolas rode the pink bike toward Gondor, he passed many humans that stared at him wide eyes. At first, he didn't understand why they were staring at him._**

**_What is he, stupid?_**

**_Satan, be nice. Anyway, at first he didn't realize why they were staring and then realized that seeing an elf riding something that didn't even exist would probably be weird._**

**And then randomly he fell into a deep hole.**

_**He did not! Stop interrupting me! **_

**Who said we were interrupting you? **

**_I think I would know when someone was interrupting me! _**

_Sorry Mom. _

_**That's much better. Now where was I? **_

You were saying how Legolas just realized how weird he looked.

**_Oh yeah. So Legolas is decided to ignore everybody and continue on his way toward the, was it a castle? If I am wrong then oh well, anyway he headed toward the castle where _**

**He was attacked by a random flying monkey! **

**_Peach…_**

**Yes Mom?**

**_What did I tell you?_**

**Not to interrupt you.**

**_And what were you doing?_**

**He was trying to make the story more interesting.**

**_And he was obviously failing._**

**_Satan, what did I tell you?_**

_**To be nice.**_

**_And what were you doing?_**

_**Stating my opinion. You never said I wasn't aloud to do that and why are you telling us what to do?**_

**_I am the writer of this story! Now let me continue!_**

_…_

**_Thank you. He made it to the castle where he was greeted warmly by the king, queen, Hopper and the twins. _**

"Legolas! Welcome my friend! Where is Gimli and what is that thing?" **_Aragorn stated. He had decided to ignore my narrative knowing that it would probably drive him insane if he attempted to listen to my friends and me arguing._**

"That is not true!" **_Aragorn shouted at me but me being who I was ignored him at which point he is glaring at open space seeing that he cannot find where the hell I am._**

_**And you say I am mean! At least I don't ignore people. **_

**_Liar! You ignore almost everyone!_**

"I will tell you later about the thing. You will never imagine what Gimli and myself have stumbled upon!" **_Legolas said taking my advice and ignoring me._**

_**At least we know who the smart one is. **_

**_You cannot see it yourself but I am glaring at Satan. Legolas grinned slightly at the comment from Satan but it was barely detectable because he was supposed to ignore us._**

"What was it that you stumbled upon?" **_Hopper said calmly not realizing the surprise that lay in front of him. _**

"It starts with a 'L' and ends with a 'E', that is the only hint I will give you." Legolas said. Hopper hardly ever having called Leslie by her name didn't know who Legolas was talking about but Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir were grinning. Arwen had never met Leslie.

**_Aragorn noticing Hopper's confusion decided to give him a hint._**

"….." **_I am now currently glaring at Aragorn. I said! That Aragorn noticing Hopper's confusion decided to give him a hint!_**

"Oh sorry! She may also be known as 'princess' to some." **_Aragorn said._**

**He said it not wanting to deal with Mom's wrath.**

**_Shut it Bitchlashes. Anyway, Hopper grinned excitedly at this._**

"You found her? Where?" **_Hopper said wanting to hear the answer quickly._**

"She is currently back in Earth where she had been born. Gimli and I stumbled upon the portal to her world by mistake. It is my belief that she is unable to return back here." **_Legolas said and Hopper frowned. How would they get Leslie back? She, being the princess of the Wargs, was needed in Middle Earth to keep all the Wargs that were still alive after the battle in check so that they wouldn't kill people for the heck of it._**

"Why wouldn't she be able to come back? Can you take us to where she is?" **_Hopper asked wanting to see his Princess to make sure, she is fine. Legolas nodded understanding Hopper's concern. _**

"It is not that long from here. A full day's walk from here in a forest." **_Legolas said._**

**A few hours later**

**_Hopper, Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir were on horses while Legolas was on the bike. Surprisingly his legs were strong enough to pedal hard enough to keep up in front of the horses. The were all heading toward the spot where Legolas had come._**

**(A/N: OK, enough of that. Tell me what you think of that small example and if I should do it now and then. And now, for the real chapter.)**

Flashback

Before Legolas went to Middle Earth, he examined the four bikes that were there. One was black, the second was red, the third was pink, and the fourth was purple. After deep consideration, Legolas decided on the pink one not realizing that it looked strange for a male to be riding it. Of course he looked strange just riding a bike in Middle Earth.

**Fast forward to where they were heading to the place. **

"This is the place. Leave the horses behind, we won't need them." Legolas said and once everybody had set there horses free, the horses knew there way back to Gondor, they started to head toward the exact spot where Legolas had come. They were soon in front of the very same road where Legolas, Gimli, and Leslie had ended up. After explaining everything to them about cars and other things that were possible to live for people to live without yet unwilling to part they made there way to Leslie's new home. As soon as they arrived, Hopper was accidentally pushed to the ground by a running Leslie and almost got stepped on by an Alex that was once again covered white feathers. The next-door neighbor, that I am almost positive you thought you wouldn't see again, happened to be passing by and just shook his head.

"It's too late in the day to be acting like this." The neighbor said then continued on his way to the supermarket. Because he was low in catnip. No he does not have a cat, why he needs catnip in the first place we will never know but are free to use our imagination on why a man would need catnip when he doesn't have a cat.

"As Leslie would probably say, if she remembered any of you. _'Welcome to Earth my dear friends.'_" Legolas said smiling as his friends gaped at the still running Leslie and at the chicken looking outraged Alex.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't add more but I hope this is satisfying for now. Don't forget to tell me what you think of my friends continually interrupting the story.**


	5. Legless

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.**

* * *

Leslie suddenly stopped running and stared at the strangers. Or at least she thought they were strangers. Sadly, stopping was the first mistake she did because she stopped suddenly Alex didn't have time to register that she stopped so he slammed into her knocking both of them to the pool. Leslie's head came out of the water and she swam to the edge of the pool.

"I seem to be falling into the pool a lot lately. " Leslie said bitterly as she spit out some water. She got out of the pool and started to dry her hair with a towel but not before squeezing as much water as possible from it. She blinked when she noticed the strangers staring at her as though she were going to disappear in thin air if they decided to blink. Legolas was smirking and Gimli was inside realizing the wonders of an object that we like to call TV.

"Um, can I help you?" Leslie asked feeling uncomfortable. Leslie didn't have time to react before she started to suffocate under a hug from Aragorn and Hopper and the twins. Leslie was very confused and felt crushed. She was just in the verge to pass out from lack of air when Legolas finally decided to save her from certain death.

"Legless who are they?" Leslie asked and held back a grin from what she called him.

"You've met them befor-HEY! Did you just call me Legless?" Legolas asked.

"No I didn't Legolas? Do you have trouble hearing?" Leslie asked with a calm face.

"I do not, I repeat, NOT have trouble hearing! Elves have excellent hearing and I will swear on my excellent eyesight that you called me Legless!" Legolas exclaimed looking angry.

"Now. You shouldn't swear on things you are unwilling to give up. There is always the chance that you may be wrong." Leslie said 'Tsking' at Legolas. Neither of the two noticed the shocked faces on there friends from Leslie's 'who are they' question.

"Did Legless forget to mention that I lost my memory?" Leslie asked suddenly.

"Don't call me that!" Legolas shouted making Elladan and Elrohir snicker.

"Call you what?" Leslie asked blinking confused.

"Legless!' Legolas exclaimed.

"I wasn't calling you that but since you like being called that so much. I think I shall call you that." Leslie answered.

"Oh yes, since you enjoy being called that so much maybe we should call you that as well." Elladan and Elrohir said grinning.

"**Don't. You. Dare**." Legolas said with venom in his voice. Leslie, seeing her chance, grabbed Hopper and started to slowly and quietly walk away. Though why she grabbed Hopper she couldn't understand except that it felt right. Once they were in the other side of the house, in easier words they were in the kitchen.

"Hi Mom." Leslie said to Janet who smiled at being called mom.

"Hello, Leslie, would your friend like anything to eat?" Janet asked politely.

"Hot fudge sundae please!" Leslie said with a smile then sat down while gesturing for Hopper to sit next to her.

"You will like that. They taste good." Leslie told Hopper cheerfully. She didn't realize the pain she was causing Hopper. Here she was being nice to him and she couldn't even remember his name, it was driving him crazy inside.

"You know. I write stories about you. I also ask my friend to draw pictures of you once I give them descriptions. To me you were just a figment of my imagination. I never dreamed that you were actually real." Leslie said suddenly making Hopper turn to her and to see her blushing, making him wonder what the stories she wrote were about. _(Fk306: Don't look for any of the stories that Leslie wrote about Hopper in my profile cause you won't find them) _Leslie smiled at him then without warning got up and ran out of the room leaving a confused Hopper in the kitchen.

Hopper slowly got up and started to look for Leslie after sitting still for a few minutes. The first room that Hopper came by was the living room. It was pretty simple, three couches and a computer, a TV in front of the big couch. The next room was purple, a computer in the corner. A queen size bed in the center, There were three shelves attached to the wall and they all contained lots of stuffed animals. There was a bookcase in another corner and a TV on top of the bookcase. Hopper smiled.

'This must be Leslie's room, she was always fond of the color purple.' Hopper though then noticed a piece of paper on the floor.

_Hopper was currently visiting Rohan. Eomer, who was now king, had agreed to let Hopper visit Helm's Deep even though it was empty. As Hopper rode, he stopped where the Wargs had attacked. He looked around as if searching for someone. Nobody was there; he couldn't sense or smell the person he was searching for. He never found what he was searching for so he continued his way to Helm's Deep._

Hopper blinked in surprise. Leslie had said that she wrote about him, was this a part of what she had written of him. It left him shocked at the fact that this was exactly what happened a month ago. He looked at the date and realized it was the same date that he had gone to search in that spot. He looked at the back of the page and found nothing. This was all that she had written in this paper. One of the doors in the room opened to reveal a Leslie with new clothes on.

"Sorry I ran off like that but I needed to get out of those wet clothes." Leslie said smiling.

"It's alright. Next time just give me a warning." Hopper answered. He started to do something he had never done before; he finally took in what she looked like, he searched for every detail of her body, face, and what she was wearing. In her ring finger, she had a dolphin ring. Two dolphins that seemed to be swimming past each other and there fins were attached to make it into a ring. He looked at her neck to find a necklace that had one dolphin that seemed to be swimming in circles so that its head was next to its tail. It had many small diamonds making it shine brightly when hit just right by the sunrays. She had a purple watch on and some weird string like bracelet with only one single bead. She was also wearing a purple shirt and black shorts. She had legs that were obviously meant for running, her hands were small, to him they seemed like baby hands, Leslie thought they were baby hands too, or more the hands that belonged to a ten year old only oh so slightly bigger. She was a foot smaller than him; her hair looked as if she only paid enough attention so that her hair wasn't sticking out all over the place. She was wearing a purple hat; she had a round face, her forehead being covered by the hat. She had chocolate brown eyes, which he knew would turn golden in the future. She was barefooted at the moment. He noticed that Leslie's smile had turned into a smirk while he was observing.

"Enjoying what your seeing?" Leslie asked.

"Very much." Hopper answered with a smirk as well. Leslie blushed, it was clear to Hopper that Leslie was not used to being told that. She smiled slightly then gave a mock scowl.

"You stop that." Leslie said then turned to a book she was reading _The Mummy, by Anne Rice, author of Blackwood Farm. _

"You like those books don't you?" Hopper asked staring at the author's name.

"Yup, I love her books. Especially when it's written in Lestat's POV. Those make me laugh sometimes, like _Blood Canticle, _that one was great. I can lend you _Blackwood Farm _so that you can read it and then once you finish I can lend you _Blood Canticle._" Leslie said smiling as she remembered the first chapter of _Blood Canticle. _She went to her bookcase and got a book out then gave it to Hopper.

"Thank you. I will return it to you in a few days." Hopper said reading the summary.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had a writers block and started to work on another story that I will probably never post. Hope you all had a Happy Holiday.**


	6. White Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.**

* * *

The Middle Earthiens have gone back to Middle Earth after spending a few days with Leslie. They had promised to visit as often as possible and try to find a way to get Leslie back to Middle Earth.

* * *

**4 Years Later**

Leslie a was now 18 years old and turning 19 in 2 months. She still wore the ring, and necklace but the watch had stopped working and she kept it in a small case in her room. She was wearing a black dress and was in a cemetery with some white roses in her hands. She had no expression on her face as she stopped in front of a tomb stone and stared at it. She put down the roses and said a quick prayer then went away.

_R.I.P._

_Janet Rodriguez_

_Loving wife_

_Caring mother_

_Great friend_

_1960-2005_

Nobody has bothered to visit her during those four years, which made Leslie loose hope and start believing that they were only a dream and nothing else. Leslie was currently studying to be a psychiatrist for children and is currently, not the best, but not the worst. She was slightly above most of the students but that was only because of her dedication to children. Leslie had pushed her friends from Middle Earth to the back of her mind and when anyone asked if she had imaginary friends when she was younger. Hopper and the others were always the first in the list.

Nobody from Middle Earth had forgotten her it was just that every time they wanted to go and visit her they would somehow manage to get distracted and forget about visiting her. They didn't realize it but someone was keeping them from going.

**Back to Leslie**

Leslie had changed and gone to bed in her apartment which was not far from the house where she had lived and often visited her adoptive father. Alex had also moved but unlike Leslie, he had done no effort to visit her or there father. Truthfully, Leslie had no idea where Alex lived.

"Hi dad." Leslie said as she walked into the kitchen where her adoptive father was making himself breakfast.

"Hello Leslie. How have you been?" He asked and Leslie smiled.

"I've been fine. Nothing special has happened." Leslie said.

"It's good to know. Any news on where my ungrateful son is?" he asked scowling.

"Nope, sorry." Leslie said looking down.

"Don't apologize. You're not even my real daughter." He said and Leslie frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leslie asked sounding hurt.

"Nothing, nothing." He answered and Leslie scowled.

"I need to get home or Jenny will destroy everything." Leslie said heading to the door. Jenny was her pet kitten. Only 12 weeks old, she was completely black except for her white ear and green eyes, she tended to destroy everything in sight that was destroyable.

"Alright. Bye Leslie." He said and Leslie smiled.

"Bye dad." Leslie said with hardly detectable venom in her voice. Leslie walked out of the house and headed toward where the portal was supposed to be. Leslie shook her head then continued on her way.

"Stop it! They don't exist; they were just a dream and nothing else. They won't be coming because they don't exist." Leslie told herself then frowned when she saw a light coming through the trees. Leslie is a very curious person but manages to control her curiosity at times. This was not one of those times. Leslie walked toward the light and slowly walked toward it. It was coming from the trees she had been staring at before. She started to walk toward it.

"Leslie!" Someone shouted from behind her and she turned around only to be tackled with a hug and knocked to the ground. She turned back to where the light was only to see that it was gone.

"What are you looking at?" The man asked. Yes, it was a man that shouted her name and tackled her to the ground with a hug.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something. How are you Louie? You've gotten taller. Last time I saw you, you were slightly shorter than me." Leslie said looking up at him. Louie was slightly taller than Leslie, about half a foot taller. Leslie had grown from five feet to five feet and 3 inches. He had light brown hair andgreen eyes; he wore a white shirt with pink stripes. His motto was:

'Only a real man would wear pink and not be embarrassed.'

Well, that and:

"I mock you with my monkey pants."

and true to his word... He was wearing pants with monkeys trying to reach bananas in them.

"Yup. It's been what? 2 months since I last saw you. You still single? I find that hard to believe with a body like yours I am surprised there isn't a line at this moment." Louie asked making Leslie quarter smile, quarter, blush, and half scowl.

"Oh, hush you! I don't need you telling me that it's a surprise that there isn't a line. Every day there are three to two men asking me to be there girlfriend. It's annoying, the same person ask me every day. If it isn't about being his girlfriend, it's to have sex with him. I always deny him and all the others too. I still don't understand why anybody would be interested in me. It's not like I am good looking, I am just average and nothing else." Leslie said.

"Why do you always sell yourself short? You're a beautiful girl and any man would be lucky to have you. Besides, I bet that the one that is after you the most is only after you because he likes a challenge." Louie said.

"And that's a reason to date him?" Leslie said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no. Um, where are we?" Louie asked suddenly looking around. They had somehow appeared away from the road and were currently in the middle of a forest.

"Gee. I don't know. Maybe somewhere that had lots of trees in it. Like a forest?" Leslie said sarcastically.

"Yes, but how did we get here? We weren't even walking." Louie said starting to let his panic show. Leslie had a calm face and was looking around. She turned around to answer Louie but froze.

"Louie. I believe we should run." Leslie said. Louie turned around to see what wanted to make her run and then turned around running along side her for there behind him stood an orc. Aragorn and the others had managed to get rid of most of the orcs but not all. Of course, Leslie had no idea that she and Louie were in Middle Earth, even if she did, she would be asking herself how she was suddenly able to get there when four years ago it would have been impossible. Let me explain to you this. Louie was screaming like a maniac as he ran while Leslie was just running and the orc behind them was notching an arrow into a bow so that he could shoot. Leslie's eyebrow was twitching from all the screaming until finally, while running, she slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Stop your screaming! Unless you haven't noticed; screaming will not get us out of this situation and if we were to hide, you would give away our position! So stop your screaming." Leslie shouted at him and after he nodded, she let go then pulled him sideways and inside a hollow tree. The orc being, well, an orc just stopped for a second then continued to run in hopes that he would find his prey. While they were running, Leslie had gotten her tail, ears, and golden eyes back. This caused Louie to start screaming again and so Leslie muffled his screaming with her hand. Her ears twitched listening for anything and she heard quick approaching footsteps.

"Hush. Stay here, I'm going to go take a look at who it is that's coming." Leslie said and before he could protest, she went out and climbed the tree to see who was approaching. She looked down to see three men, she stood as still as possible sensing that there was something not right about them. As they neared, Leslie hoped that Louie wouldn't do anything stupid. She also slowed down her breathing

* * *

**A/N: I am going to stop here. I hope you enjoyed it and this is probably going to be out the 31st of December or the 1st of January.**


	7. Hello Haldir, Shadow Killer, and Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.

* * *

**

Unfortunately, Louie had decided that these men could help him and ran out of his hiding spot toward them. They spotted him and started to walk toward him, almost too casually in Leslie's eyes.

"There planning something." Leslie muttered to herself. She stood stock still as they approached, not wanting to give away her position. Louie was starting to think that he had done a mistake when he noticed a gleam in there eyes. Just as he was having second thoughts, he was bound and gagged. Leslie growled gaining attention but the couldn't see her.

"Where is that coming from?"

"Over there!" The second one said pointing at where Leslie used to be; she had moved to another tree by the time they pinpointed where the growl had come from.

"Foolish mortals! Leave my forest at once! You have disturbed my hunt for that human which you captured! Leave my forest or you will be killed!" Leslie shouted not bothering to change her voice because of the tone she had used. They were shaking head to toe and ran out of the forest dropping all there weapons in the process. Once they were out of sight, Leslie jumped down from the tree and went up to Louie. It took Leslie half an hour to calm and assure Louie that she wasn't going to eat him then two minutes to untie him.

After that incident, Louie and Leslie sat down under a tree _(Fk306: Think of the Hobbits in the Fellowship of the Ring, where they hide when they first encounter the black riders) _so that they stayed out of sight from any unwelcome strangers. They got comfortable and started to whisper about there situation.

"Do you know how to use a sword? Or maybe archery?" Leslie asked Louie.

"Not much with the sword but I am ok with archery, not great but not bad either." Louie answered.

"First things first. We might stay here for the night so we should go hunting for food, find water, and start a small fire. Since you know some archery, you can go hunting, and I will look for water. Which ever one of us gets back first will start the fire." Leslie said and they both went in separate directions. After a bit, Leslie came into a familiar place. She was standing in front of the tree that she had run into when she first met Haldir.

"This is the Golden Wood, but where the hell is Haldir!" Leslie said. Her vocabulary had increased to swearing and such during the age of 15. Leslie was going to continue her search for water but stopped in time to avoid getting an arrow through her head.

"Hallo, Haldir. Good to see ya again." Leslie said smiling. She had no idea why she called him that.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Haldir asked suspiciously.

"You mean I got your name right? Wow, do I win anything? How are Patricia and Brittany doing?" Leslie answered acting as though she didn't have an arrow pointed at her forehead.

"What is your name?" Haldir asked getting annoyed with Leslie.

"Is that a worm?" Leslie asked pointing at a twig. Haldir growled under his breath but Leslie just smiled at him then continued to stare at the worm-like stick.

"That is a stick, now who are you?" Haldir said.

"Bye!" Leslie shouted and ran off without a word. Haldir tried to keep up with her but soon lost her. Leslie had run as fast as possible when she said bye. Then continued on her hunt for water.

After a bit of walking, Leslie found some water and Leslie was, starting to wonder why she had ran off. She sighed sadly not wanting to be here at all and wishing that she were back on earth. She sighed again when she reached the spot and started to work on the fire seeing that Louie was not yet there. She started the fire with ease and then sat down under one of the trees then placed her head in her lap. She was fast asleep in an instant.

* * *

_Leslie looked around in the strange yet familiar purple room. _

"_Do you remember this place Leslie?" Somebody asked. Leslie turned around to find somebody identical to her._

"_Who are you?" Leslie asked uncertain._

"_My, you don't remember me?" The girl asked._

"_Shadow Killer." Leslie said with a surprised look._

"_Yes. And to answer your unasked question. This is your old room from Earth before you lost your memory. It's been four years since you've last been in Middle Earth and thus, making you forget about things that were once obvious. You remembered couldn't remember Haldir, but once you saw him, you instantly placed his face with a name." Shadow Killer said looking at Leslie with a calm face._

"_If I knew him, then shouldn't he have known me?" Leslie asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_It's been 5 years, since he last saw you, Leslie. You've grown, and changed, of course he wouldn't recognize you instantly." Shadow Killer answered. Leslie stayed quiet for a moment then remembered something._

"_Who is Patricia, and Brittany? I mentioned them but I don't remember who they are." Leslie asked frowning._

"_They are your friends. Don't worry about them, they found there place in Middle Earth and are living a happy life." Shadow Killer answered._

"_Why is it that I was able to return now after so many years?" Leslie asked. She just couldn't stop asking all these questions._

"_You lost contact with the one preventing you to come. Tell me, who have you lost contact with?" Shadow Killer said when she sat down on the queen-sized bed that once belonged to Leslie. Leslie was still standing by where the door should have been if Shadow Killer had allowed there to be a door._

"_I lost contact with Alex. But why would he not want me to come back?" Leslie asked now even more confused. Getting tired of standing, she pushed a few dolls aside and sat on the beanbag._

"_I don't know. Was he the only person you lost contact with?" Shadow Killer asked. Leslie nodded and got a blank face, like she often did when she thought._

"_The important thing is that your back and you are now old enough to become queen instead of princess." Shadow Killer said. Leslie looked up at these words and in her face was nothing but horror._

_"What! I can't be a queen; do you not remember how I reacted to being a princess?" Leslie asked._

_"You have to, don't worry, you won't become a princess right away. You have to mate first." Shadow Killer answered and Leslie visibly paled._

_"Mate!" Leslie shouted with horror._

_"Yes, mate. Leslie, don't worry, you have already chosen in your heart who to mate." Shadow Killer answered. A picture of Hopper appeared in her mind and Leslie growled._

_"Don't do that!" Leslie hissed._

_"Don't do what?" Shadow Killer asked innocently._

_"Don't act innocent! I know you put that image of Hopper in my mind!" Leslie said and turned to look at her old books. They were a bunch of vampire books, to Leslie's disappointment, none were from Anne Rice, except for The Mummy, but that was about Ramses the Damned, and he wasn't a vampire, he was just immortal, even if he was mentioned in The Vampire Lestat when Marius was talking to Lestat. Leslie gasped in her surprise as she started to shake._

_"Don't worry; someone is just shaking you awake. It will take a little getting used to but you will get used to it." Shadow Killer answered and everything faded out.

* * *

_

Leslie woke up with a start and with her eyes closed; she growled at the person who woke her. Only it wasn't a person that woke her up. She looked at the dog like creature and she felt as if she knew it.

_'Well, you gonna stand there all day or are you going to say hello?' _Leslie heard in her mind and jumped in surprise.

"Are you talking to me?" Leslie asked uncertain.

_'No, I'm talking to the girl up in that tree.'_ It answered in a sarcastic tone. Leslie smiled at the tone remembering suddenly who this was.

"Good, to see you again Light." Leslie said with a small laugh. She got up and hugged Lightning Cloud. Lightning Cloud threw her…. Paws around Leslie to hug her back.

_'Good to see you remember me. I was starting to worry.' _Lightning Cloud said.

"Um, where is Louie?" Leslie asked starting to look around with a guilty expression.

"I'm here, and what the heck are you talking to?" Louie said from behind her. Leslie turned around then turned back to Lightning Cloud only to find that she was no longer there.

"No one… You know how I like to talk to myself. You should be used to it by now." Leslie said rolling her eyes and walking up to him to see what he had brought. Two rabbits and a bird, Leslie, by instinct, grabbed one of the rabbits and started to prepare it to cook in the fire. When she reached for the water, she noticed that Louie was staring at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I didn't know that you could do that." Louie said still staring at the now cooking rabbit.

"Yeah, I used to do this a lot 5 years ago." Leslie answered absently. She blinked when she saw something blue and black buried in the ground. She gets up and starts to dig slowly as her curiosity takes over. Once she had dug enough, she pulled and out came a bag that she remembered rather well. It was her backpack, and it was still full. She opened it and found everything she had left inside of it but it had all gotten dirty from being underground and the books couldn't be read. Leslie reached deeper into her bag and took out a bag of chips.

"Ew." Leslie said and threw them aside. Once she had gone through everything in the bag, she went back to the rabbit that Louie was making sure that it didn't get burned. Leslie turned to the second rabbit and started to work on it.

Once they had finished there rabbits, they started to prepare to find a comfortable spot to sleep for the night. Leslie had chosen to sleep on a branch knowing that she wouldn't fall off. Louie unsure if he was going to fall off the branch decided to sleep on the ground where he was safer of breaking his neck. He would have felt safer if Leslie would just stop meowing and barking and howling like a wolf.

"Would you stop it!" Louie finally shouted angrily only to have Leslie sniggering in response.

"I'm sorry but it's just hilarious to see your response to all the animal noises." Leslie responded but decided to keep quiet and tried to get to sleep. Leslie grinned and closed her eyes.

* * *

_"Back already?" Shadow Killer asked when she saw Leslie appear.  
"Oh shut up." Leslie growled._

_"Whoa, don't bite my head off." Shadow Killer said raising her hands for self-defense._

_"Sorry. Didn't mean it. Just got in one of my random bad moods." Leslie said._

_"Tis alright. We all have the right to our bad days." Shadow Killer said with a grin._

_"I found my backpack. It was in pretty bad shape." Leslie murmured as she lay down on the queen-sized bed._

_"What's wrong Leslie?" Shadow Killer said placing her hand on Leslie's forehead. Her head was warm but only by a little. Shadow Killer removed her hand, left the room later to come back with some ice, and placed it on Leslie's forehead._

_"Grr. How could I have gotten sick in the short time that I had left here?" Leslie moaned or whined whichever you prefer._

_"I am wondering as well." Shadow Killer mumbled more to herself than to Leslie._

_"Is it even possible for me to be tended to in my dreams and wake up as if I had had a healer look after me?" Leslie asked._

_"For normal people, no. For you, yes." Shadow Killer answered shifting the ice slightly on Leslie's forehead. _

_"Are you calling me weird?" Leslie asked her eyes narrowing._

_"Yes, yes I am." Shadow Killer said. Leslie tried to respond to that but couldn't think of anything so she just remained quiet.

* * *

_

When Leslie woke up, she was feeling a lot better grudgingly thanked Shadow Killer for her help. Leslie looked down from her branch and saw that Louie was still sleeping soundly. Leslie blinked confused then noticed that only the tip of the sun was up and thus it was too early in Louie's internal clock for him to wake up. She sighed and jumped down so that she could go find some food.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and its five pages long. Sorry I couldn't make it longer but that's cause I had writers block for a while and I've been busy at least its longer than what you normally get and I will try harder not to take so long.**


End file.
